The Old Villains
by World of fiction
Summary: This is really a crossover of Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Enjoy!
1. How it all started

Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings and Percy Jackson-Ultimate Crossover

_The world is at stake as a dark alliance is formed._

**Katniss**

**I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SNOW WAS THE LEAST OF MY PROBLEMS.**

It all started when Peeta woke me up shouting, "Katniss something is happening!" Immediately I ran to the window where Peeta was standing despite my drowsiness and asked him, "What's wrong?" There was no need to ask. I turned my gaze to the window and found myself horrified at the cannonballs falling from an overhead hovercraft.

I rushed outside, as did Peeta as a voice blared through the hovercraft's speakers. "I now speak directly to you Katniss Everdeen. I hope I have caught your attention. This is a warning that will not be given again. Stand down."

Who in the world was that? And stand down against what? Puzzled I returned home.

**Merry**

**THINGS WERE GOING WRONG**

Yesterday I received a message from Frodo telling me that he was coming back from the Undying Lands. Was I puzzled! Meanwhile at home, queer things are occurring. No news has been arriving from outside for the past week. Not even Legolas is paying us a visit. That is why I am on my way to meet Sam. Pippin is down at the Pub and he said he would follow me. I must do something about his smoking and drinking eligibilities. When I reach Sam, then I will decide what to do.

**Leo**

**I REALLY WANNA CATCH THE NEXT TRAIN TO GRANDMA**

Really I'm serious! I would've already been there eating her cookies if it wasn't for the fact that she was already dead. I guess. I mean I was that scared. I didn't want to die all over again cuz that was just such a long process! But The Fates just never show pity on me. Doomsday#2 started when Jason came all the way from Camp Jupiter to tell me, "We all gonna die now. Ouranous has returned" At first I laughed. Then I caught the grim look on Jason's face and just to make sure I said, "You serious?"

**Albus Potter**

**I HOPED MY FATHER WOULD NOT GET HIMSELF IN TROUBLE AGAIN BUT I WAS WRONG**

I still just wish that my father could mind his business but he seemed determined to prove hat this was his mistake and his alone, which of course was wrong considering that it was his friend Ron's and his wife Ginny's mother, also like a mother to Harry, Molly Weasley…why did relationships have to be so complex?...who had not finished off Bellatrix for good. I don't understand why the villains always want to blare their return. For a minute all the speakers across the world just reported, "I am Bellatrix Lestrange and I am going to kill you all"…I mean seriously? Why leave suspense….but I had a feeling that there was still more to deal with.


	2. Understanding

**Aragorn**

Legolas and Gimli immediately came to Minas Tirith to inform me of a danger. Legolas said, "My friend Aragorn. Grave tidings I have. But first we must be alone" I asked them to come to my chambers. There Legolas continued, "My friend. Gandalf is dead." I was shocked beyond thought. I first trembled and then looked into Legolas's eyes. They were grim and red. "I know that you cannot believe it, but it's true. Frodo has returned. Galadriel is paying to the Valar, the gods but the whereabouts of Elrond is unknown." I put my hand on my forehead and muttered, "What has happened?" Gimli replied, "Galadriel has informed Frodo that Morgorth, the master of Sauron has returned from the Void."

If I was shocked before I do not know how I felt now. Beyond anger and despair. I tried to calm myself and then continued in a hoarse voice, "Did Frodo return alone?"

"No. Celeborn came with him. Right now Frodo is on his way here with Sam, Merry and Pippin." said Gimli. The thought of the four hobbits returning gave me something to smile about. But the smile quickly was gone. "Is there any hope?" I asked.

Gimli looked at Legolas as if they shared some secret and then Legolas said, "Aragorn, Frodo is a Maiar. He has been blessed by the gods to use magic. Gandalf taught him the ways before he died" I smiled. I felt happy for Frodo but I knew that Frodo would not be enough. But I had to first clear my doubts.

"How did Gandalf die?"

"That I do not know. Frodo says that Morgorth killed him."said Legolas

"Do we have any other hope? The Valar must do something"

"I am afraid it is beyond their reach to help us now. Morgorth has thrown them in the Void. He planned his attack well. But there is one thing that the Valar were able to do. Frodo would not tell me before he told you but he said it was a gateway."

I thought I knew what Frodo was talking about. A portal.

**Gale**

**KATNISS ASKED ME FOR HELP.**

I couldn't believe it. I thought after all the backstabbing I had done to her she would have left me. But she didn't. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Haymitch, Annie, Enobaria and I gathered together in District 13.

There we met Beetee who was lost in work. When he saw us he said, "Oh hello. I am sure Katniss has explained all of you what has happened."

All of us except Peeta and Katniss who looked embarrassed were confused. Then Beetee explained about a bombing near Katniss's home. "I have come to the conclusion after careful studying that there is no problem here."

"Then what is the problem?" asked Johanna.

"It seems that the hovercraft belonged to people of another world."

All of us looked confused. "What?" Annie asked.

"People from the past are in dire danger. A portal has opened up to the past. To a place called Hogwarts in London. They need our help. We are our time's greatest heroes. So who's coming with me?"

"We are." we replied in unity.

**Percy**

**THINGS JUST GOT A WHOLE LOT MORE COMPLICATED**


	3. Understanding Pt 2

**Percy**

**AND I MEAN IT.**

Chiron was really depressed today about what was happening. All the senior campers knew the incoming danger but the younger demigods did not. Chiron had informed Annabeth that even the gods were helpless against Ouranos. Night was falling and I trudged to my bed. I should have known my night would be filled with horrible dreams.

I found myself in a room filled with a giant of a giant sized beings. I recognized one of the beings as Ouranos from pictures I had seen. There was another humongous being who was completely covered in black armor. Next to both of them I saw a human on an elevated platform. She was a woman who looked completely mad. Ouranos started the conversation by saying, "We must defeat these puny mortals. We must triumph." in a deep voice

The mad woman said, "Yes, yes but those faithful will be rewarded I hope?"

"No." said the black armor guy and instantly he vaporized the woman. So much for being faithful.

"Listen Morgoth" who must have been the black armor guy "where shall we attack first? The future, the present or your world? I think we should attack that pesky school in london" I had no idea what he was talking about.

Morgoth replied, "First MY world. I first want to see the destruction of the humans, dwarves, hobbits and elves in Middle Earth."

"Of course. Let us go to London for the portal."

I woke up. I knew where to go. London.

**Harry**

**HERMIONE WAS TENSED**

For days she had been working on something that she would not tell me. She would not even tell Ron. For the past days we've been staying in Shell Cottage because we all like the scenery. Also, Bill has made it larger. Everyday after eating breakfast Hermione leaves the house and the only explanation she gives is "Professor McGonnagal" How she managed to go to Hogwarts even after the new security measures I have no idea. She returns after dinner past midnight. Today, on returning Hermione was smiling which was a change from the usual grim and serious look she bore on her face.

"I've found…. it."

On the mentioning of 'found' we all had got excited. By 'all' I mean Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Luna, my children Albus, James and Lily, and of course I. I wasn't joking when I said that Shell Cottage had been expanded.

Anyway we had got excited because we thought she had found Bellatrix Lestrange. The pretty annoying and irritating Death Eater had been causing a nuisance recently with her 'Revenge Pursuiters'. Seriously, I don't even think pursuiter is a word. But when Hermione mentioned 'it' we all knew that it was something else.

Seeing the quick change in all of our expressions she said, "What? You expected me to have found Bellatrix? I haven't, but I've found something even better. A portal. We can now plea for help."

Just another one of Hermione's great plans. Ron held the same look of disgust as I did. He responded first, "Bloody hell! Who do you expect to come from your imaginary portals? Fairies granting magic wishes? Bellatrix is a really serious problem!"

"Really Ron! What a ridiculous idea that fairies are coming from a portal. And the portal is a real thing created by fifth dimensional beings who I believe are gods."

"Do you need to take religion into this?" I butted in.

Hermione looked from Ron to me and back again and throwing her hand in the air as in protest shouted, "What a bunch of idiots. OK so I'm going to tell you only once. There is a portal from where we are going to get help and we are going inside."


	4. London

**Beetee**

**THE PORTAL WAS GREAT.**

Yesterday we all decided to enter the portal. As soon as we entered it we all felt ourselves turn around. I mean literally. Just like when you take a round for too many times except that this was much more that this. As we stepped out of the portal I saw cars and then I fainted. I could hear faint words, "We have to take him."

**Percy**

**WHAT A BUNCH OF GREAT PEOPLE**

Chiron and I had a long chat and finally Chiron agreed to me going to London. I bet that Chiron still felt things were hopeless but I was pretty stubborn. The Seven were called to go. But to lead us was a god himself. I couldn't believe it when Chiron told me that we needed more protection. But the god that came was not the one who I had hoped. Mr.D. Mr.D in fact did not seem in his usual grumpy self and was very serious. He first enlisted 2 more members for the trip to London, one from each camp. Actually, both the people were old people and when I saw them I was really surprised. Gwendolyn from Camp Jupiter, which was a pretty big surprise but that, was nothing in compare to the new fellow from Camp Half-Blood, a person who I didn't know.

"That's a form of Daedalus" said Mr. D

At first I rubbed my ears with disbelief but I knew what I heard was not an illusion. And along with him was Mrs. O' Leary. Without looking at Mr. D I asked, "Uh can you bring more legendary people back from the dead?"

Mr. D raised an eyebrow and said, "This is really the first time you've appreciated my talents. As you wish, more from the dead."

And just like that Briares came out of the forest. I said, "I mean really, how did you get all these people?"

"First of all, you knew all of them were alive except Daedalus. But have you not understood? You and your big brains, in fact the only ones who understood were the children of Athena. Daedalus had created another body which he controlled simultaneously. He didn't mention it of course but it made sense. He destroyed his Quintus body, his animus was destroyed and the labyrinth was destroyed. But he lived on in another body."

"So you're telling me he cheated death and Minos and everyone in the world and HADES completely?"

"Yes. If you put it that way. Now let's get moving."

**Leo**

**WHAT A BUNCH OF LOSERS**

I didn't mean to copy Guardians of the Galaxy but seriously I like that movie! When we reached London we went sightseeing. We had no idea where we were going. Daedalus kinda made a big joke acting as if he knew where we were going. Lost in London, we found a bunch of 7 or 8 people lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"What a bunch of losers" said Jason.

Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy but Jason and I looked each other in the eye. Wait, did I just rhyme? Anyway Jason and I slapped our hands together and shouted, "Guardians of the Galaxy foreeever!"

Silence.

Everyone started bursting out laughing, especially at Jason. I mean I was known for my jokes but Jason was not known for his jokes. 6 months had passed since I had returned with Calypso and 1 year since I defeated Gaia. During those 6months I had tried my best to find the comedy side of Jason and I think I succeeded.

Anyway Piper was trying really hard not to laugh at Jason and her face just kind of made me laugh. And before we knew it, all of us were laughing our heads off. Finally Hazel with tears of laughter in her eyes said, "We should help them." Which kinda got everyone out of there laughing.  
"Fine." said Piper. "Let's find out what is happening."


	5. London Pt 2

**Legolas**

Aragorn, Gimli, Fordo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and I gathered together at a council room in Minas Tirith. Frodo seemed to glow with some kind of radiance ad he was more serious than ever. Frodo, the bearer of the news spoke, "My friends, a new danger has risen. An ancient danger, so ancient that there is only one alive today who I know has seen this danger. Galadriel. This danger is Melkor Morgorth. He was one of the Valar, the creations of Illuvatar. He was much more powerful than Sauron, who was his servant. He was thrown deep into Void by the Valar and now he is back and has thrown the Valar into the Void. He is much more powerful than before. There is almost no hope but the Valar had done two things before they were thrown into Void, they made me a Maia for which I am very thankful, and they opened a portal to another world." There were whisperings around the room. Frodo continued, "We cannot wait for one to enter our land so we are going into the portal. At least that is what I hope that we will do after this council." With that Frodo sat down.

Gimli got up and said in his usual rough voice, "That's a nice speech Frodo. Ad I completely agree-let us enter that portal."

Aragorn stood up and said, "Before doing anything rash let us hold a vote among the remaining members of the Fellowship about whether we should go in or not. All in favour?"

Sam raised his hand, "I'll go where Mr. Frodo goes."

I pondered for sometime and then raised my hand. It seemed to me that it was the right thing to do. With Gimli's, Frodo's, Sam's and my hand in the air, the others too raised their hands. A clear unanimous vote led us to the only decision possible. We decided to allot more members into the fellowship. We thought about bringing it back to the original number of Nine in our fellowship. We first allotted Farad, the son of Eowyn and Faramir, a worthy and strong man. Second, we decided on Hied, the son of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth who had proven his power many times. With nine members at hand, we decided upon a day to enter the portal.

**LUNA**

**POTTER'S ARMY **

Things were not going that well. I mean sure, Bellatrix was dead, her body was found, but that made things worse as we knew then that there was a greater villain at hand. We all decided to go to the portal and we brought with us everyone in Shell Cottage except the children and Fleur. We called old members of Dumbledore's Army. We renamed it Potter's army. The portal was located in the middle of London and so we had to dress in Muggle clothes. As we approached the place Hermione said, "The portal should be right…here" pointing at a bunch of Muggles. "I don't understand" said Hermione. I looked at those Muggles for sometime and then I realized that they were not normal Muggles. First of all, there were two groups. One of the groups had knives and arrows and the other group had swords. I thought that probably these were people from other dimensions. I looked around me at the rest of my group ad they had the same look as I. Harry said, "Who are you? And what are you doing with swords and knives?"

A large boy with a kind of military haircut said with surprise, "You can see through the Mist." Before we could express our confusion another group of people emerged out of nowhere. These were older people and one of them had a beard and was short. Bill said, "All of us need to get going. Fast!"


	6. The Meeting

**ANNABETH**

**THE MEETING**

After the fiasco where we met a group of people who were unconscious and who were led by a girl called Katniss, another group came that seemed to be led by a man with spectacles and a scar on his forehead, really, how many groups! Then another group of people appeared out of nowhere and most of them were pretty old. Then one man from the second group who looked like a werewolf said, "All of us need to get going. Fast! " We all understood that the meeting of all of our groups was meant to happen and that we were all special. I know that that sounds pretty corny but you get the point.

We decided to go to an empty warehouse where we introduced ourselves to the others. Finally, I decided to talk, "Listen, all of you. Two great villains we know now are at large. Morgorth and Ouranous. And we must act. However, we are currently on the lower hand as we not only do not know where they are going to attack but we don't even match them by half, let alone completely.'

"Well" said Hied, "We can rule out London and the world from where Katniss and the others come. And between America and Middle-Earth, I guess that those villains will decide upon Middle-Earth."

"I agree" I said, "That would be what they would most likely do. But we need plans. We've got to think." And everyone pondered.

After sometime Briares, who was easily the oldest among all of us got up and said, "Well Ouranous can be taken down by luring him to the Earth, that's how the Titans did it before."

"That's a start" I said.

Then Aragorn stood up and said, "Morgorth, I believe can only be defeated by the Valar."

"Who I'm afraid cannot help us. I guess the only way we can destroy Morgorth is by using bait, and that will lead to the death of two based on my plan." said Frodo.

"Are you certain that that too will work?"

"Well…no. But let me lay it out before you. The plan requires 10, I guess. Members required are at least 1 member from my world and you Briares."

Briares showed off his proud face before it morphed into his grim face. Confused? Take a lesson in Greek History or as Percy would say, 'Welcome to my world'. Anyway Frodo continued and we discussed on our options. After Frodo finished Legolas asked, "Frodo, from where did you get this idea."

Suddenly Frodo looked confused, "I..I..don't know. I guess the Valar are helping me."

"Yes. Maybe" said Aragorn but he looked worried.

I said, "I guess we must have a vote on these ideas."

"Wait!" said Daedalus "We still haven't decide on how to defeat Ouranous Even on the Earth he is powerful. It took 5 titans to defeat him the first time. We need a plan."

"Well then why not? Let's do exactly what the Titans did. Pin him down" said Piper.

"Ok. Now how about that vote?" said Gale.

After that we held the vote. There were 8 from Katniss's world (Beetee, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Gale, Enobaria and Haymitch), 10 from my world (Percy, Leo, Jason, Daedalus, Briares, Frak, Hazel, Piper, Gwen and me), 9 from Middle Earth (Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legoas, Gimli, Hied and Farad) and 9 from Harry Potter's world(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Bill, Neville, Cho and Dean) which is totally 36. For the plan with Ouranous it was a 28-8 victory in favour and for the Morgorth plan it was a tie 18-18. Finally, we managed to decide that it was best if we agreed on the second plan also. We headed for Middle-Earth to start out the nice sunny day with a plan that wouldmost certainly kill two of us. The Morgorth plan.


	7. Author's note

Okay guys I owe you an apology for not posting for so long. I was busy with another story that you can check out (Albus Potter). Anyway, I'll be continuing with this story and. I'll be sure to take your pointers into The Old Villains. The latest you will find the next chapter will be one week. If you can manage to send some plot suggestions (or pointers) within the week, they are very welcome. Many of you commented on my short chapters and so I'll be increasing my chapter sizes.

Bye for now!


	8. Planning and execution Pt 1

I just couldn't keep you waiting for too long, so I'm publishing this chapter in two parts. This is the first part. You can expect the second part in a week and I promise that part will be longer.

Chapter 7

**Katniss**

**WHY AM I HERE? **

I shouldn't be here. Why am I here then? There is no villain from my world. This has nothing to do with me. Everything going on is so crazy! I've barely been able to talk to Peeta all this time also. Hopefully the person who's approaching now is Peeta. If it is, then I would certainly like to kiss him and in turn, escape from the madness around me. Perhaps that's too wild, even by my standards.

But anyway it doesn't matter because it isn't Peeta. It's a boy from that magic world. Martin or something I think is his name. It's really tough remembering so many names! He came up to the ledge on which I was resting my hands and after a moment of silence he clears his throat and says, "Hi, I'm Dean" If I take my Martin guess into consideration, I get Dean Martin. Kind of catchy. I reply, "Oh, I'm Katniss"

"Yeah I know"

Okay either this guy has got a really great memory power, which is hard to believe or he's remembered my name for some reason. And if things go about as I think they will, then he likes me which is crazy. I mean like I'm married! There is no way I am getting into this. No matter how nice this guy seems, I'm afraid I'll just have to be my usual rude self (which I'm happy to use) with poor Dean Martin.

"Okay, I've got to go now, bye."

"Fine, maybe we can meet up later?"

"Um okay" I say even though I already made up my mind not to 'meet up' with him again.

I enter inside to find everyone talking over a table in deep conversation. It was a short person with a beard (Gimli) who says, "Ouranos is easy to destroy. The main problem is Morgorth. Frodo- you still haven't discussed your plan yet"

"Well I thought we were gonna knock on his door and say 'Pizza delivery for Mr. Morgorth!'" says a curly haired boy (Leo)

Everyone stares at him including me. In self-defense he says, "What! Someone's gotta keep things light among all you serious guys!"

A faint smile spreads over his friend's (Jason's) face. A tall well-built boy (Frank) just shakes his head and says, "Frodo just get on with it"

And then Frodo gets up and says, "Okay so first of all, I really think the Valar are helping me and so I'm not going to take any praises from all of you."

"Just get on with it Mr. Modest!" says the same curly headed boy (Leo).

Frodo continued, "Well can someone give me a paper?" and Beetee passes him a piece of paper.

"I believe" Frodo continues, "that presently Morgorth is residing in his palace in Middle-Earth." And he drew a box and labeled it as 'Morgorth palace, "Now there are two entries here and here. Morgorth is an arrogant, vile beast and if he sees anyone strong enough to challenge him, he will take that person's very presence as a challenge. So we send two people to the front who will hopefully draw Morgorth's complete attention. Then I take a bunch of elite warriors through the other entrance which also will obviously heavily-guarded and enter. Inside, now this is the part where I think the Valar are helping out, it is vast. If the elite warriors are strong enough we may be able to destroy all of Morgorth's slaves and what not and gain access to his gate. The gate is so powerful that it can even keep one of the Valar outside. But now we will need some luck and when Morgorth has finished battling the two sent as a distraction, and he returns, we will close the gate at such a moment at such a point that Morgorth falls right under the gate and will be destroyed."

"In other words you want to use Morgorth's gate against him" sums up a boy who looked kind of like a werewolf (Bill)

"Exactly." says Frodo, "Any questions?"

"Yes" I say, "Who's going to die?" Okay, fine. I admit. I do care for my life. But I don't always drop down into the shackles of cowardice. Only under certain circumstances….I'm not sure whether I should or I should not classify this situation under 'red alert' Anyway, Frodo replies after a seemingly brief period of silence, "So this is certainly one of the hardest parts of our mission. Sacrificing our lives for an opportunity to save all of our races is difficult. It may be that at many times we value our life over others. And so I give you the freedom to decide whether you want to sacrifice your life or not"

Of course, the expected followed - silence. There were some murmurs among friends and couples. In this situation, the only person I would like to see would be Peeta. Fortunately, I didn't need to sweat it out to find him as I see him rushing tome. I embrace him. Peeta whispers, "Two of us are going to die. Two of us are going to die for sure."

I reply, "Don't say that! There's always hope"

"Okay fine. But I am not going to stand down as two brave individuals go out there. I'm going."

If I could not keep my instincts in check, Peeta would be lying on the floor right now requiring immediate hospitalization. Instead, I laugh. Yes, I laugh and every single eye in the room focuses on me almost as if I'm a maniac. And I don't care and I continue laughing. Slowly, the eyes draw away from me. If I am here in this room, which I am, then I am obviously talented which everyone must have realized. Moreover, they've got their own stuff to talk about with their friends. As my laughing subsides, I bring myself together and say to Peeta, "You know-you are the most idiotic, stupid boy that I've ever known and yet I love you!"

"Same feelings here. Though I've got to get going and volunteer"

Now I was serious, "Peeta, after all I've gone through to save you, after everything we've…"

"Sorry Katniss, this is my own decision."

I don't mean to exploit Peeta's weakness but when the situation calls! His weakness is very simple. It's me. So I say, "Peeta what about me? I can't go on without you. Please Peeta please; you can't do this….."

Peeta smiled, "Fine, I'm not going, but only for you."

See? It's as simple as that.

Meanwhile time ticks and it almost looks as if no one is ready to give up their lives when from the crowd comes one individual, one brave man who's ready to give up his life. He's seemingly young but I know that he's older. In fact, he's older by at least 500 years. Beetee had gone on and on about him.

Daedalus.


End file.
